Equestria Girls 2: Hitler Justice
Robin Williams in the role of Fluttershy, Samuel L Jackson in the role of Molestia, that slightly homosexual guy from the Big Bang Theory in the role of rainbow dash, Zach Galifianakis in the role of Pinkie Pie, T-Pain in the role of Spike, Will.I.Am in the role Rarity, Bruce Willis in the role of Big Mac, The rock in the role of Twiglight Sparkle. Ready? Because we are in for a VERY good ride. SEIG FEIL!!!! So one day at Molestia's MOTHERFUCKING palace of MOTHERFUCKING friendship MOTHERFU- Molestia thought it would be nice to invite her friends for tea and to tell them the benefits of Molestia's new insurance policy, so she phoned Twilight Snorkel: "Yes? This is Twilight Garfunkel, if you are calling for the Cyborg slightly Homosexual maiden, I have already sold it to skynet" "Hello Twilight Spoonfeed It's me MOTHERFUCKING Molestia, wanna come to my home and drink some tea? Bring all your friends, and that hobo that is always following you around, you know, the one with the funny moustache" "Sonic?" "How the fuck should i know? Just bring em here!" Later that day everyone was at Molestia's palace of ultimate happy venereal touching: "SooooOOoOoOoOO WhaaAaAaA do WeEeEee doOoOoOoOoO?" asked Spike "I dont know but if we have to get naked, I won't back down" Said Rainbow Crash "Hey Zelda" said Fluttermice in a moment of enlightenment The phone in Molestia's fun house of happy clowns rang and rarity picked it up: "Yes?" Asked rarity "Harro?" A voice said "Yes who is this?" "Drugs and Arcohor" "What?" "Drugs and Arcohor" "Excuse me?" "Suck my Barrs" And then the stranger hang up, but suddenly the phone rang again and Rarity picked it up again: "Yes? Who is it now?" "Oh forgot to tell you Molestia will send you all to the sun" "Wait...I thought you were asian but you spoke perfect english there..." "MIERDA ESE! WE WERE SPOTTED! ANDALE! ANDALE! RUN ESE!" then they hung up Suddenly Molestia's home turned into a rocket and it took off towards the sun: "OooOoOoOoh fuuuuUuUuUuk we GooooOoOoOoN dIiIiIIiIE" T-Spike cried out "Oh no...I guess?" Said Sonic in a rather uninspired way "NO!" Pinkie slapped Sonic "You DONT! SPEAK! IN THIS STORY! GOT IT??!" Pinkie slapped sonic again "I dont like to do this, I DONT, BUT YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? LOOK AT ME!!! LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME THIS IS FUNNY! I DARE YOU!!" Pinkie slapped sonic "YOU DONT FUCKING LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! now take your clothes off" she slapped sonic once more "Take them off, nice and slow" "Ehm...pinkie...this is not the time" said applejack "Do you want to join sonic, applejack?" Pinkie stared right into applejack's soul "......" "Yes" Commercial Break: "Hi, I am Joe Ballsacks...and when i was a kid, i used to live in my mom's basement eating Doritos and drinking fanta, until one day, I suffered a fart attack, fart attacks occur almost on a daily basis to a 4% of the American White slightly Overweight population, how to fight this epidemic?...Join the Flaky porcupine association and write slightly hateful and totally racist articles on the best and biggest porn WebPages on the internet, and for only 1.50$ each month you will receive a small SOG figure each month, get all 14 of them and you will win a price!" Joe shows a Bree figure, he presses a button on the back and the figure says "Kids! eat condoms! its impossible to choke on them!" he presses again and the figure says "My purple hair is a very critical medical condition Teee-heee" Back to our regular program Molestia is standing on a hill watching the rocket fly into the sun, she takes off her mask and it turns out IT WAS MUTAHAR ALL ALONG!: "HAH! HAH! Pony land or whatever the fuck this place is will be mine!" "NOT SO FAST!" The SOG team had just arrived on their SOG pedophile candy van: "YOU WONT TAKE OVER THIS LAND OF HAPPY UNDERPAYED CHINESE CHILD WORKERS!" said Viper as his hand turned into a gatlin gun (Ptssss he is a robot) Dusty put on her chewing mouth, while Bree charged her blaster, Nipples charged his blaster, Meds charged his blaster, Scary charged her blaster, Flaky and tyrin charged their blasters: "Guys...use your own weapons" = - =U Bree said Mutahar charged his blaster Fryz Charged his blaster Freddy Mercury charged his blaster Meds charged his blaster again Clinton charged his blaster Lady Gaga Charged her blaster Bo Jackson Charged his blaster "This is ridiculous" = - =U Bree said MEANWHILE at the Molestia Castle/Rocket/Polish Shoe Repair Shop "What are we going to do?!" Fluttershy panicked " Quick! Lets take our clothes off and rub each other while we whisper each other our deepest secrets!" Rainbow Mash said "MMMmmm I got it! LETS BUILD A-" The rocket crashed into the sun killing everyone inside, even T-Spike. Mutahar shot his ultra super blaster, the sog team was sent flying, while in the air, Dusty shot a rocket from her mouth, Med's dino friend Jerry rode the rocket directly into Mutahar's left eye, Mutahar screamed in pain as he grew a tail on his butt and swiped Dusty, Areis turned into his dolphin form and shot water from his mouth, hitting mutahar, sshaken took his chance and threw babylon at Mutahar, Babylon loaded his rifle and shot at Mutahar, the rifle went all "HAIO HAIO HAIO HAIO" because thats how rifles sound, it was the day of the weird sounding rifle, but the bullets did not affect Mutahar. Flaky and Tyrin merged into Flaryn/Your Mom's gay friend and shot lasors from his hands, Mutahar deflected the lasers that bounced off his tail and hit Nipples's nipples, his nipples went out of control and they went from destroy mode onto happy mode, the nipples began to shoot happy Smileys constantly: "I CANT STOP THIS!!!" Nipples screamed Commercial Break "BUY THESE SOG DOLLS! THEY ARE SOG-TASTIC" Theres a Flaky doll on the screen, someone presses the button on its back and it says: "Buying shoes is funny Tee-hee" "I like when boys talk they say funny things, Tee-hee" Then there's a dusty one and it says: "I believe in self defense suicide!" "I can't believe it did not bleed enough" "I like it when you shower *heavy breathing*" Back to our regular program The world was crushed by smiley's....in another dimension, BUT in ours Nipples managed to stop the smiley invasion by blocking his nipples with 2 rubber ducks "YAY" everyone cheered "OH GOD THE SMILEYS ARE AGGRESIVE!" Meds rolled on the ground in pain as the Smileys tried to bite his skin off "YAY" everyone cheered And the fight went on, Viper shot his fists towards Mutahar's face, but Mutahar dodged then with easy and shot a laser back at Viper, Bree deflected the laser with her own, and then she summoned Fryz... Fryz shrugged Mutahar was blown away in a light of ultimate whiteness (DAS RASIST) "THIS WILL NOT BE THE END OF IT SOG TWEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerps....." "YAY!" everyone cheered "OH GOD THEY GOT TO THE BONE!" meds cried out "YAY" everyone cheered But suddendly, the Sun turned Pink, and then that pink ball of fire, turned into T-Pains face.... "HelloooOoOoOoOoOO" but suddendly! that face turned into Pinkie's: "I will have my vengeance!" "It's okay we took care of Mutahar" Flaryn said "...fuck you I murder all of you" and shot a ray at Meds "YEOOUUUUWCH" "Oh...ehm...but...what did we do?" Bree wondered "DONT QUESTION MEEEE!!!!!!!" Pinkie shot another ray at Meds "YEOUUUUUUUUUUUWCH" "But..." Pinkie shot another ray at meds "Fine" = - =U Bree said and then the battle for earth began Pinkie shot a Samuel L Jackson laz0r from her eyes towards the earth: "We need to stop that laser! any ideas team?!" Flaky asked "Oh I know! We could use that huge mirror we found in that junkyard an hour ago and that for some reason we took with us to deflect that laser" Bree said "Or...We can toss an old man into the laser" Areis said "THATS EASY!" Sshaken said and he tossed babylon the NAM veteran into the laser "MOMMA! IM COMING HOME!!!" Babylon screamed before he was hit by the laser, the laser merged with Babylon's commie hating brain, and it affected Pinkie pie, because under that pony disguise Pinkie pie was a chinese general named "Wee Chu Low" So basically, to make this brief, the sun exploded killing pinkie pie in the process, everything was back to normal, babylon was okay, and meds too, blah blah, everything happy, Bree went insane caused the death of 45 civilians later that day and dusty had indigestion. The End Commercial break: "Presenting to you the Scary the tree doll!" The doll is in front of the camera, and it says "Lets hug!" "Hugs are fun!" "Take your clothes off *Heavy breathing*" "Lets be friends!" "Mommy wont know *Heavy breathing*" And also the new Meds doll: "I have been unadulterated in more than 20 countries!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Work Category:NSFW Category:Original Story